


A Perfect Cup

by thatfakeotakugirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Hashirama is milk, M/M, Madara is tea, Tea, Tobirama doesn't really appear, Yin Yang - Freeform, he has lactose intolerance tho, idk what this is, they complete each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakeotakugirl/pseuds/thatfakeotakugirl
Summary: If Uchiha Madara is a bitter cup of tea, Senju Hashirama is the frothy milk.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Perfect Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loveliesss!
> 
> I was craving this pair, and I was drinking tea, and this happened. I dunno what this is honestly, but enjoy anyway XD.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tea is a delicate drink. Steeped too long, in too high temperatures, it turns bitter and dark. Steeped too little, the flavor doesn’t develop. 

Another characteristic of tea is that when paired with milk, it may be steeped longer, anywhere from four to five minutes, drawing out the maximum flavor and consequently, maximum bitterness, that is countered by the luxurious texture of milk. But when taken black, tea must only be steeped from two to three minutes, for there is no milk to counter the bitterness of deeply flavorful tea. 

Uchiha Madara is like tea. When his buttons are pressed for too long and too hard, Madara will inevitably burst into a bubbling, broiling rage. Pressed to little, and any snide remarks and passing comments bounce off his plated armor, leaving him as placid as ever. 

Yet, to fully enjoy Madara, he should be steeped for a long time, and he should be heated, bitter, and dark. For when he is, he’s the most flavorful, and enjoyable. That is, only if Senju Hashirama is there to balance him out. If Hashirama isn’t around, Madara’s bitterness may take the excitement out of his dark flavor.

If Uchiha Madara is like tea, Senju Hashirama is like milk. 

Milk is an inconspicuous drink. Alone, it is easy on the stomach (unless you’re lactose intolerant like Tobirama), and it’s mild flavor is so comforting, that it is the food and primary nutrition for newborn children. 

However, as comforting as it is, it has a tendency to get boring. Hence, in order for another trait of milk to come forward it should be paired with tea. For when it is, one realizes how rich and heavy the texture of the plain drink. It is like velvet draperies stirred into water. It allows the tea to be at its full potential, cutting the bitterness of the drink without damaging the flavor. 

To be clear, the true potency of milk presents when paired with a flavorful cup of tea. And tea can be allowed to gain the most flavor when balanced by a dash of milk. 

So, Hashirama is milk. Although he is comforting, bouncing the village children on his lap, smiling and acting as the nourishment of the village, he is also boring without a catalyst like Madara. One can’t appreciate Hashirama’s seductive, lavish nature without anything to pour it into. 

Madara can be his worst (or best, in Hashirama’s eyes) when Hashirama is around to keep him in check. 

Madara curses and scares the village children, but Hashirama is there to smile and tuck flowers into their hair. 

Madara blows up mountains during training, but Hashirama is there to guide him to the most stable one. 

Madara bites Hashirama’s neck, roughly grapples and fills every vanilla void of his being, but Hashirama is there to pet his hair and seduce him into slow, rolling motion. 

Milk tea is greater than its parts alone. It is light and sweet, yet has depth of flavor. The richness caresses your tongue, and the warmth comforts your soul. Its color isn’t too pale, boring your senses, yet it isn’t too black, to scare you away. Milk tea draws upon the best features of milk and tea, producing a deeply flavorful, and lusciously textured beverage. 

Similarly, when Madara and Hashirama are paired together, those looking in from the outside can only watch in envy. Their relationship is flavorful, full of life and joy. Where Madara lacks subtlety and kindness, Hashirama comes to rescue. Where Hashirama is left wanting excitement and foul-play, Madara fulfills his part. Madara brings out the sexual prowess and teasing nature in Hashirama, while Hashirama brings out the spontaneity and fiery personality hidden behind a cool exterior. 

Perfectly in balance, it is no wonder their combination is so deadly. They are beautiful and shining. Like yin and yang, dark and light, tea and milk, Madara and Hashirama are a combination produced in heaven, sent from the divine craftsman’s table. Though their differences cause them to fall apart, nothing will change the fact that they are enjoyed best together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed... Tobirama's lactose intolerance XD. I wanted to include that, because I genuinely feel like he'd be the ONE character in Naruto to be lactose intolerant, well besides Shino. He seems like he'd be allergic to a bunch of stuff :D
> 
> Anywho! That's enough of me! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
